


Safe

by captandor



Category: Firefly
Genre: Gen, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-13
Updated: 2012-12-13
Packaged: 2017-11-21 00:24:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/591364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captandor/pseuds/captandor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's supposed to be safe?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safe

**Author's Note:**

> A drabble for rocaw.lj.com from the prompt "Firefly, Jayne, safe"

Jayne Cobb splayed his fingers across the cool metal of Vera, his prized weapon, and gave a cocky grin to the gun, their work for the day almost finished.

"Mal, what the gorram are you doin' up there?" He asked, quickly throwing a look over his shoulder into the elevated room where Mal and Zoe were hunched over something looking older than even 'Serenity' on a bad day. He spit, they were taking forever and Vera was getting itchy in his hands, especially knowing what could be waiting outside the door - the one he now guarded - any minute.

"It's a safe!" He heard Mal answer, then swear, and then call again, "Where's Kaylee when we need her?" Jayne rolled his eyes, Mal and his women. Turning his back on the door for thirty seconds, he was behind them in the room with Vera at the ancient looking thing's lock, her barrel pointed at an angle that would damage the metal box but not the contents. Of course, if Mal stayed where he was, his foot was in harms way, but Jayne rightly put him up for a smarter man than that and spit one more time before blowing the thing to bits.

Mal shouted and Zoe swore, adding, "Great, wake the whole complex while you're at it," and began shoving food bricks into the bags slung across her shoulder.

Jayne shrugged and headed back to his post at the door with a grin; at least they wouldn't be waiting around much longer.


End file.
